Resilient clamping contacts of this type are used in connecting clamps in particular in socket terminals for connecting multiple electrical conductors in an electrically conductive manner, in circuit board plug-in connectors, any other plug-in connectors and series terminals or any other electrical devices.
DE 10 2007 017 593 B4 discloses a connecting clamp that comprises a resilient steel plate and two leaf spring tongues are cut out of the said resilient steel plate in a mirror-symmetrical manner with respect to the middle plane. A current rail rod lies in the middle plane on the piece of resilient steel plate.
Furthermore, DE 102 37 701 B4 discloses a lever-actuated connecting clamp, wherein a cage clamp spring lies with its contacting limb on a current rail piece that protrudes through a conductor feedthrough opening of the cage clamp spring. The lever acts upon an actuating section of the cage clamp spring from above, wherein the clamping section that comprises the conductor feedthrough opening is bent away from the actuating section in a transverse manner with respect to the current rail piece.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 196 54 611 B4 to latch a leaf spring, which is bent in a U-shaped manner, into a conductor feedthrough opening of a current rail piece. The current rail piece comprises for this purpose a retaining limb and a contacting limb that together form a corner angle in such a manner that the retaining limb, which is used to retain the leaf spring, is arranged with its back face in a transverse manner with respect to the direction in which the conductor is inserted and comprises a throughgoing opening for guiding through the electrical conductor, and that the contacting limb directly adjoins the vertex of the corner angle of the retaining angle and extends therefrom in the direction in which the conductor is inserted.
DE 10 2010 024 809 A1 discloses a lever-actuated connecting clamp having a housing, which is embodied from an insulating material, and a resilient clamping unit having a resilient clamping element and a current rail section. The resilient clamping element comprises a contacting section that is latched in a bracket that protrudes away from the current rail section and comprises a conductor feedthrough opening. Furthermore, the resilient clamping element comprises a clamping section, which is shaped so as to clamp an electrical conductor against the current rail section, and an actuating section that protrudes therefrom and extends away from the direction of the resilient force that is exerted by the resilient clamping element on the clamping section and in order to be influenced by an actuating element is arranged in such a manner that the actuating element can be brought into engagement by means of the actuating section so as to exert a tractive force on the actuating section when displacing the actuating element against the resilient force in order to open the resilient clamping element.
On this basis, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved resilient clamping contact for contacting electrical conductors and also to provide an improved connecting clamp for electrical conductors.
The object is achieved by means of the resilient clamping contact having the features of claim 1 and also by means of the connecting clamp having the features of claim 7.